Mistletoe And Something Stronger Than Wine
by Forgotten.Tenshi
Summary: After a boozy Christmas Party with friends, Daisuke and Kyousuke wake up together in bed half naked. And that would be great... except for the fact that they're both harboring secret feelings for one another and neither one of them remembers anything from the previous night.


"Aaah, why the hell does my head hurt so much?!" Daisuke covered his face with the quilt and refused to look the younger man in the eye.

"Stop yelling! You're not the only one with the headache." Mao rubbed his temples, trying to recall anything from the previous night. The Christmas party with their friends was their annual tradition since Tenimyu. Of course, there was always some alcohol involved, but this time Baba Ryouma, who hosted the party this year, overdid it. The only thing after the night that the two almost naked actors were sure of, was that there was a lot of alcohol. So much alcohol they had problems with remembering what had happened the day before, and how they ended up in the same bed with only underwear on.

 _Oh my God, what if I told him what I feel about him? This is bad, this is really bad! What if we did something more?!_ Trying not to panic, Kyousuke deeply breathed in and out to calm himself. He was just lying in bed with his best friend. His best friend that he was coincidentally and secretly head over heels in love with. And almost completely undressed. The view of their clothes scattered everywhere didn't help him.

"Mao, do you remember anything from the previous night?" Daisuke asked, not sure himself what to think of the situation.

"Everything is blurry."

"Same here." Daisuke sighed and got up to collect his clothes. "By the way, for some reason there's glitter on our clothes," he threw Mao's shirt to him.

"What? Why?"As Kyousuke was getting up to take the rest of his garments, he didn't expect to feel a sharp pain in his muscles. He fell on the bed before trying to get up again.

"Oww, my whole body hurts. I think I fell asleep in some strange position..." Mao groaned. _That, or..._ At that moment both of them realized something and jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

 _Oh God, what if we...? I don't remember anything! Think Daisuke, think what you should do!_ Before his consternation became worse, the younger actor's voice brought Watanabe back to reality.

"Dai-chan, did you hit yourself yesterday? You have some red mark here..." Mao hesitated when he pointed it out. "Wait, is that a hickey?!"

"Umm, Mao, I don't want to freak you out, but you have some love bites too."

Kyousuke stared at his pale naked skin, usually so perfect that it looked like porcelain. But this time it was decorated with reddish marks, very similar to those on his best friend. Daisuke was right.

"Holy shit, what happened yesterday? Did we...?"

"You tell me. I don't remember anything either."

"The last thing I remember was... Were we kissing under a mistletoe yesterday?"

"Perhaps. I remember the dinner and the beginning of the party, but then when the punch was served... That idiot had to add some stronger alcohol to it!"

Hamao scratched his head, trying to distinguish his memories from dreams. "I remember being picked up. I think you or someone else had to carry me here."

The older actor nodded. "I think it was me. But that still doesn't answer the most important question: what happened later?"

"Yeah." Kyousuke's heart was beating fast, not aware of the fact that his soul mate was feeling the same; afraid of regret, and yet happy at the same time. Even if Mao didn't remember it, the love bites on his skin were made by Daisuke, he was sure of that. But there was still something that was bothering him. _Have I told him? I need to ask him!_ "Dai-chan, so... I didn't say anything strange to you last night?"

"Even if you did, I don't remember it right now." Daisuke looked at him with curiosity and tilted his head. "Is there anything you would like to tell me now, Mao?"

"No!" he replied too quickly. "Sometimes I may just say some strange things while being drunk..." _I don't want you to know about my feelings! I'm too scared that you may not return them. And that would leave me dead inside._

Daisuke still was observing him attentively. Something was troubling his friend, and he could sense it. _Did I hurt him when I was drunk? I love him with all of my heart, and at the same time I want him so much and I think it could be possible. But what is Mao trying to hide from me? A secret that he doesn't want me to know about...What is it, I wonder? Does he feel the same? No way, he would never love me romantically. Or maybe he's afraid of rejection, just like me? No, that's impossible, it must be my imagination. Something must have happened yesterday. I just hope it wasn't anything more than drunken kisses and bite marks._

There had to be a way to learn the truth behind the unfortunate Christmas Party, and Daisuke came up with an idea about how to accomplish it. "We weren't alone at that party. We have to ask somebody if they know what happened with us. There must be a reasonable explanation."

"Wait, you don't remember?!" Takiguchi laughed when his friends told him what they wanted from him. "Dai-chan, you literally stood up on the table singing to Mao, 'All I want for Christmas is you', and then started stripping. Fortunately, you took off only your shirt."

Daisuke blushed from the embarrassment and Kyousuke blinked a few times, not really sure if he heard him right. Listening to Yukihiro's story felt almost surreal to them, until the scattered memories from the previous night began to resurface in their minds. Takki continued talking as if nothing happened.

"And then you gave Mao a lap dance..."

When they heard that, Daisuke groaned and just wanted to disappear into thin air. Instead, he decided to cover his mouth with his hand and close his eyes, wondering how the hell he let that happen. He was well aware that his crush on the younger actor was strong, but it seemed that alcohol made his feelings more intense than he would have ever thought. Drunk or not, his affection towards Mao should remain a secret for the sake of their friendship.

Kyousuke, on the other hand, was still trying to understand whether what Takki was saying was the truth. If that was the case, then that meant Daisuke held some romantic feelings for him too. Mao glanced at Watanabe before biting his lower lip, as if he wanted to ask the older man an important question. Noticing their silly behavior, Takki went on.

"I remember that Mao wanted to tip you with some cookies that Naito baked."

"What happened later?" Daisuke asked his friend the question and swallowed loudly.

"You two started being lovey-dovey and cuddled on the sofa." Takki answered, and turned his head to look directly at Hamao. "At some point you were even feeding Daisuke with the aforementioned cookies."

"Well, that for change definitely sounds like something I would do," Kyousuke said with a small smile. "But did something else happen?"

"BabaRyo put a mistletoe over you and you began kissing. Quite obscenely, may I add. After that I'm pretty sure I saw _you_ ," this time Takiguchi pointed at Daisuke, "carrying a really tipsy and laughing Mao somewhere. I lost both of you out of my sight after that. But try asking Ryouma. He took a few pics of you kissing, and who knows, he might know something more."

"Ah, yeah! You went to the guest bedroom!"Ryouma responded with a smirk. "I checked on you to see if you were fine and didn't drown yourselves in your own vomit, but to my surprise you were just tangled in each other's arms. I still can't comprehend how the two of you drank so much of that punch and didn't feel sick!"

"So nothing more happened?" Kyousuke asked, stealthily glancing at Daisuke again.

"Wow, you look disappointed!" Baba teased them. "I don't know, I wasn't there with you the whole time."

"Then...!"

"Stop worrying! You didn't do anything," he chuckled and reassured them. "I was a good friend and kept an eye on you two, so you wouldn't do anything stupid you would regret later."

"Then why does everything hurt me?" Mao asked, still not fully convinced.

"Your body is sore because Daisuke literally fell asleep on you before you could do anything more. You should thank me for managing to take him off of you," Ryouma said while looking for something in his phone. "Here, look. I took a photo of you two. Just look at you sleeping like that, looking so disgustingly adorable that I just had to preserve the moment with my camera."

"Baba-chan, can you maybe... send it to me later?" Daisuke whispered the last part of the sentence, but Mao overheard him anyway and shyly joined the older actor's request.

"Um, you can send it to me too."

"Oh, I knew it! Sure!" Baba laughed loudly. Seeing his two friends blushing and being suddenly nervous, he added cheerfully, "But hey, don't be embarrassed! You're so obviously in love with each other that the whole world knows about it but you. Shouldn't you two be happier now? You finally know what the other one is thinking about you. Congratulations! I would throw some glitter at you now, but it seems I ran out of it yesterday."

"You don't regret it, do you?" Hamao asked quietly.

Watanabe hugged him gently and replied in a soft, reassuring voice. "No. I love you, and as long as you're happy I won't regret anything. Besides, we didn't do anything more than kissing and trying to undress each other."

"You forgot about being disgustingly sweet," Kyousuke added, recalling the photos Baba showed them.

"Yeah," Daisuke laughed. "But I have to admit that I'm slightly sad that I remember almost nothing of that night."

"Do you want me to refresh your memory?"Mao said coyly, as he leaned against his beloved.

"I thought you'd never ask." Daisuke said with a brighter smile, before he caught Mao's lips with his own.


End file.
